The Lost Hart
by gigi182
Summary: Can Jennifer go on without Jonathan?
1. Chapter 1

As Jennifer sat at her computer checking her emails and tasks for the day she began to hear the rain and thunder. Looking out the window memories started flooding her mind of one year ago today… Jennifer was desperately trying to get ready, standing in her towel with her hair already done she began putting her makeup on. She didn't see Jonathan, suddenly she felt his arms encircle her waist. He swung her around to face him and with one move placed her on the vanity. "you are so damn beautiful" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and caressed them. Pulling her closer to him with her legs now around his he dusted her hair from her neck and began trailing kisses down to her shoulders that sent shivers down to her toes. "Darling, you know we are going to be late" she said. "When have we ever been on time?" he said with a smirk on his face. Then going back to her neck "true" Jennifer interrupted. Trying to quiet her, he kissed her lips longingly that sent heat throughout her whole body. She pushed him back. "but darling YOU are the guest of honor" she said trying to get him to reconsider. With only a smile on his face and not saying a word he unwrapped her towel while enveloping her with kiss after kiss making her weak in the knees and putty in his hands. "Jonathan" "congrats on philanthropist of the year" "thanks Nick" Jonathan said. "and you must be the lovely Mrs. Hart" Nick said pulling out the chair for her. Nick had seen pictures of Jennifer before but pictures didn't do Jennifer justice. She was absolutely gorgeous he thought to himself. "please call me Jennifer" she said as she shook his hand. "We didn't know if you and Jennifer were going to be able to make it" Nick said smiling at Jennifer. "I had a very impressing matter that needed my immediate attention" Jonathan said with a slight grin. Suddenly feeling Jennifer's foot on his toe she changed the subject. "It's nice to finally meet you Nick, Jonathan's told me so much about you" "don't worry Nick it was all good. I left out the bad" Jonathan said grinning at Nick. Jonathan's cell phone rang and looked to see who was calling. It was Gregg "darling I have to take this call" "It's Gregg" "now Jonathan we promised cell phones were off limits tonight" she said with a warning tone. "Jennifer, darling, I'll be back in five, ten minutes tops." "You won't even know I'm gone" "Nick, could you take my lovely wife for a spin on the dance floor?" "Jennifer, would you like to dance?" Nick said as Jonathan walked away Jennifer arched an eyebrow at him. Jonathan knew he was in for some trouble tonight. Jennifer took Nick's hand as he led her to the dance floor. " I have to warn you, I'm not the best dancer" Nick said as they started to dance. "Just don't step on my toes" Jennifer said with a grin that took Nick's breath away. All he could hear was the beating of his heart as she looked into his eyes. As they made small talk on the dance floor Jennifer couldn't help but notice Nick's glances. Wondering if he was single and why. In a way, she thought, he was much like Jonathan. "I thought you said you weren't very good at this" she said looking into his dark eyes with the slightest grin. "what I actually said was, I'm not the best" "besides I'm following you" " what I'm very good at is cooking" "what's your specialty?" she said with interest. "any and everything, you name it I can make it" "is that so" she said amused by his confidence and boastfulness. "I'll tell you what, why don't I invite Jonathan and you for dinner at my place Saturday night?" "What about Saturday night?" Jonathan said as he approached the two on the dance floor and slipping an arm around Jennifer. "Nick has invited the two of us to dinner Saturday night at his place" Jennifer said as Jonathan pulled out Jennifer's chair. " I heard you were an excellent cook Nick"

Jonathan keeping his eyes on Jennifer with a sly smirk "do you give cooking lessons?" " I've actually never thought about giving lessons. Why, do you know someone who is needing help in that area?" "Actually I-is all Jonathan could get out before he felt Jennifer's shoe at his ankle. "If you'll excuse me" Jennifer said getting up from the table and giving Jonathan "the look" Nick could feel the tension. 'Is it something I said?" "more like something I said" Jonathan said looking around for signs of his wife. "So what did Gregg want?" Nick said bringing Jonathan's attention back to the table. "He wants me to go check out a piece of land with him tomorrow" "I thought you and Jennifer were suppose to leave town tomorrow" "We were" Jonathan said with some regret in his eyes. "Let me guess, you haven't said a word to Jennifer yet?" Nick said as he scanned the room. "No" "I plan on telling her after the party" Jonathan said looking down at his watch. "Well I certainly hope you don't expect me to help you out of this one" "I already called in some help with this one" Jonathan grinned looking toward the crowd. "I hope so" Nick said as he watched Jennifer moving toward them. Since his wife died he had never met another woman who so effortlessly took his breath away. Nick had just gotten home when his phone rang "It's Gregg" "It's a go for tomorrow" "are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" "I don't have a choice" he said. " DAMN YOU FRANK!" he said putting his head in his hands. Considering his options he knew there were no other choices. The only thing good that came out of being involved with the Travoli family was Chelsea and his son Chase. Jennifer had almost fallen asleep when she felt his hand on her leg which seemed to be moving higher. "Jonathan, I still haven't forgotten about the phone call" "why is this one phone call bothering you so much?" "because you promised" "yes I did promise to love and honor you and aren't you glad you said yes to me on that day in London?" "I've never regretted saying yes and you are changing the subject" "darling, I am sorry" he said as he opened her car door for her. "It's so good to be home" she said through a yawn. Jr. came running to greet them. "He wouldn't go to sleep" Rose said coming from the kitchen. Jennifer bent down to pick him up and carry him up the stairs. Jonathan following behind never took his eyes off her. She opened the door and was very surprised to see candles burning, wine chilling and roses everywhere along with a big box and a ribbon and card attached to it. Jennifer turned to see Jonathan standing there with a wide smile on his face. His smile alone was enough to make her laugh. "Jonathan, when did you find time to do this?" "I had a little help" he said as he came behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let me guess, Rose" "only the room, the gift is from me" He watched her as she went over to the bed to get the gift. Picking it up she read the note: "To my gracious wife for forgiving me more times than I deserve" after three opened boxes she found a small gold box. Inside was a gold heart in the center was a picture of the London Bridge And one diamond for every year they had been married. Jennifer felt a tear roll down her cheek. Wiping the tear with the back of her hand she looked up at Jonathan. "I take it you like the gift" he said as he went over to the bed to sit beside her. "I love it Jonathan" "it's absolutely gorgeous" taking his thumb he wiped away a tear from her eye. "I love you more today than I did yesterday" "and I hope you'll love me more tomorrow than tonight" "why do I have this sneaking suspicion you had ulterior motives for all this?" she said looking over at him. He knew there was no time than the present to come clean. "Darling, I have to go check out a piece of land tomorrow for the company expansion" "I promise as soon as I get back we will go to the beach house" without saying a word Jennifer handed Jonathan the box she held and got up from the bed. "So that's what the phone call was about?" "yes" Jonathan said as he laid the box down and went over to her. "no, no, no" "you are not getting off the hook THAT easily buster" "I would never want to be off your hook" "So you thought by giving me the necklace, which is absolutely stunning" Jennifer said looking down at it. Jonathan smiled. "Darling I actually had that made for you over a month ago" "I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow once we got there" "but since we are not going to get there tomorrow you gave it to me tonight" she said shaking her head at him. Jonathan grabbed the remote from the night stand and Michael Buble started singing. "dance with me" Jonathan said as he reached for her hand. "why?" "because Nick stole my dance" "you told him to Jonathan" "well he sure didn't seem to mind or did he object" "as a matter of fact he had a hard time taking his eyes off you" "Do I detect a twinge of jealousy?" she said looking up at him with a smirk. "no" he said with much confidence. "you want to know why?" "because I'm the one who came home with you" "now tell me you love me" he said as he pulled her closer and breathed her in. "I do love you but sometimes you infuriate the hell out me" "good enough for me" he said as he dipped her and pulled her back up. "I really love that black dress on you but not as much as I love seeing it come off" Jonathan said reaching for the zipper and nuzzling her neck. In a record five seconds the dress lay on the floor. "Jonathan, you better keep your promise this time" she said as he layed her on the bed. Hearing a knock on the door brought her back to the present. "come in" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hello Nick" she said getting up from her desk. "Jennifer we have a board meeting in an hour" "Nick, would you mind to terribly if I miss this one today?" She said as she got up from her desk. Nick could tell something was bothering her. "Do want to talk about it?" "Just memories seem to be flooding my mind" "oh Jenifer, I'm so sorry" Nick said as he sat beside her. He wanted so much to put his arms around her and comfort her. " The search was called off three months ago" she said looking into his chocolate eyes. "My heart's not in this, I can't do this anymore without him" Jennifer said.

The Lost Hart


	2. Chapter 2

"Jennifer" Nick said turning to look into her eye's. "I know this hasn't been easy for you but you have to go on" "even though Jonathans not here don't you think he would want you to live and not just exist" "tell me Nick, how do I go on when everything I've been living for is gone?" "a part of me died that day, a big part of me" she said as she got up to go look out the window. Nick went to go stand beside her. "Jennifer"

he said as he put an arm around her. "I lost my wife four years ago" "I know what you are going through" "I also knew Jonathan very well and I know he cared deeply about your happiness" "if I know you, you haven't eaten a thing today. "Go to lunch with me" he said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I just want to go home a take a warm bath and go to bed" she said as she went to her desk to get her purse. " then come to dinner with me and I won't take no for an answer" seeing she was getting ready to refuse "it's an out of the way place, no one will recognize you" "you have got to eat" "your not going to take no for an answer are you?" she said with a slight smile. "what time?" "I'll pick you up at 7:00pm" she was opening the door "oh and Jennifer dress casual" "Casual" she said as if asking a question. "as in sneakers casual" he said with a wink. "Rose, I'm not going to be here for dinner tonight." she said as she found her reading on the sofa. "Going out tonight?" she said surprised and happy to hear she is finally going to get out of the house. "Yes, Nick's taking me out to dinner" "well you two have a wonderful time" " It's not a date Rose, just dinner" feeling the need to explain. Looking down at her book Rose couldn't help but smile. An hour went by and still unsure what to wear, she decided on a white sweater and jeans. Clothes she hadn't worn in quite a awhile. Running Hart industries was a full time job that barely left any room in her life for casual days. Slipping in her sneakers felt good but she had to wonder why so casual. Nick arrived precisely at 7:00, Rose answered the door and all that came to mind was wow. Standing there in a white Polo, jeans and loafers with a leather jacket, she couldn't help but smile. "I'll let Jennifer know you're here" she said letting him into the house. "make yourself at home" she said as she went upstairs. "Jennifer, Nick's here" Jennifer came from the dressing room "Rose, is this to casual?" "you look beautiful Jennifer" "an besides Nick looks just as casual as you do" "Nick's gorgeous, you're beautiful, now go…." as he watched Jennifer come down stairs he had to catch his breath (you really don't know what you do to me) he thought. "Where are we going" "it's a surprise and I know how much you love surprises" he said with a grin. "after you" he said as he opened the door. Jennifer looked for his car and wondering how he got there. "Ah Nick, where is your car?" "I didn't bring a car" "oh, well, I guess we can take mine" "I brought a bike" "a bike" she said looking at him. "right there" Jennifer looked to where he was pointing. "oh no no no" she said with raised eyebrows. "YOU want ME to ride on the back of THAT?" Nick couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. "Jennifer, I promise you'll have fun" "I'm a safe driver plus I brought an extra helmet" "Nick I'm really not sure, I'm sure you are a safe driver….." "live a little Jennifer" he told her before she could finish. "trust me" he said handing her the helmet. "fine" "but you are paying my hairdresser bill" staring at the helmet. Every time Nick would make a turn or pass a car Jennifer would tighten her grip on Nicks' waist. Finally reaching their destination Nick helped Jennifer off his bike. "Well?" nick said smiling. "it was fun but maybe you should ride on the back on the way home" as she winked at him. He watched as Jennifer took her helmet off and shake her head. So sexy when she wasn't even trying to be, he thought. "Are you coming?" she said looking back at him. Nick shook his head. "my home away from home" "or should I say my kitchen away from my home" as he opened the door for her. As they were making their way through the crowd. Nick saw Nora "Nick" she said as she gave him hug. "This is Jennifer" he said as he placed his hand on her back. "Hello Jennifer, it so great to see Nick is dating again" she said winking at Jennifer. "Nora, Jennifer is just a good friend and my dinner companion for tonight" "you two sure could've fooled me" she said grinning at them. Nick glanced at Jennifer and rolled his eyes which made Jennifer giggle. "your place is packed tonight Nora" Nick said looking around for a table. "I have a place for you, just follow me" "no one is using my banquet room tonight so it's all yours" "sit anywhere you want" they decided on a corner booth. "now isn't this much better?" she said looking at Nick. "it's sure quiet" he said looking around. "what can I get you both to drink?" "I'll have a beer" "make that two" Jennifer said. "Be back in few" as Nora was passing by the jukebox she dropped a quarter in and Barbra starting singing "Something New In My Life" Nick put his head in his palm. "I' m sorry Jennifer, Nora has always been like a mother to me. Always wanting to see me happy again since Chelsea died" "no need to apologize Nick" "I can tell you're special to her" "well?" Jennifer said after a long pause. "well what?" Nick said looking puzzled. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Jennifer would you like to dance?" "Of course" she said taking his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Jennifer noticed how the gray in his hair seemed to glimmer in the light, his dark eyes that were so piercing, his strong facial structure with her arms around him she couldn't help but to notice his firm body against hers. Suddenly Jennifer felt a warm sensation overcome all her senses. Something she hadn't felt since Jonathan and it scared the hell out of her. "Please excuse me Nick" she said as she hurried out leaving him on the dance floor. Finding a back entrance she made her way out the door. "Jennifer what the hell are you DOING?" she asked herself. Never hearing Nora open the door. "Jennifer" startled Jennifer turned before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nick asked me to check on you" "Jennifer, I know you're feeling guilty" "I also know that you loved Jonathan very much" "just as Nick loved Chelsea" "you knew my husband?" Jennifer said "yes I did he came here for lunch with Nick" "don't be to hard on yourself" "you never loose that love, you just make room for more love" "how did you know?" I've been in this business for a long time hun" " I can see it in your eyes" Jennifer went into the restroom to check her face when she caught a glimpse of the necklace that Jonathan had given to her causing his words to echo in her mind. "damn you Jonathan, for not keeping this promise" she said as she tucked the necklace inside her sweater. She made her way back to the door. Looking through the window, she seen him sitting there and wondering what he must be thinking. As she come through the door, he looked at her. "are you ok?" he said as he pulled her chair out. "I'm fine" trying to smile. "I'm just tired, would you mind….." "I think it's time we go" he said before she could finish telling him. "We both have an early morning meeting" He lead her out the door. He could tell she was chilled by the way she rubbed her arms. "Here" he said putting his jacket around her. Not much was said on the way home. "I told you I would bring you home safe" he said with a grin while getting off the bike. "I enjoyed the ride very much" she said grinning back at him. "here let me help you" he said noticing she was having a bit of trouble. "I've got this" she said as she went to cross her other leg over causing her to stumble back in Nick's arms. Turning in his arms to thank him, no words would come as they both got lost in each other's eye's. "Nick was all she was able to whisper before their lips were touching. Nick wanting more pulled her closer. Jennifer seemed powerless to stop him. She felt his hands tracing her body while her hands went under his shirt feeling his warm body against her hands making Nick moan. He moved to her neck trailing kisses. She felt his hands go up the back of sweater. "Jennifer" he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "I think I better go" bringing Jennifer back down to Earth. " I think you're right" she said still a little dazed. He put his hand on her face and kissed her cheek. She watched him leave till she could no longer see his tail light. She realized she still had his jacket on. Tomorrow she would see him again and return it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer could hear the shower, putting on her robe she went to investigate. Unable to see through all the steam, she made her way slowly to the shower door. She slowly opened the door. He was there letting the water run over his head with his hands on the wall. Slipping her robe off she climbed in and slipped her arms around his waist. Pressing her body against his "Jonathan" she said as she kissed his back making him turn. "NICK!" she screamed. She awoke to the alarm blaring making her jump. "you're starting to loose control Jennifer" telling herself. "I've got to get away from here" She noticed Nick had beat her to the office this morning. Looking at his car parked in the very same spot that once held Jonathan's car, making her heart sink. She knew what she had do. Nick was busy looking over the schedule for today when his phone rang. "Gregg, I thought I told you not to call me here" "this is important Nick" "someone's coming, I've got to go" he said hanging up on Gregg. "good morning Jennifer" he said smiling as she came through the door. He couldn't help but notice how conservatively she was dressed today. "maybe a self defense" he thought to himself. Even under all the clothes she was still beautiful he thought as we watched her take a seat. "Would you like me to go over the schedule with you today" "no" Jennifer said sternly. "I'm leaving Nick" "today" "is something wrong Jennifer?" he said taking a seat beside her. "you're perfectly capable of handling the company without me" "you didn't answer my question" he said looking in her eyes making Jennifer more uncomfortable. "I want to get away for awhile" "how long will you be gone?" "I'm not sure just yet" "maybe a few weeks a month" "running away isn't going to make the problem go away" he said as she was going to the door. "Is it me?" he said as he shut the door back before she could leave. "what is this, an interrogation?" she said as she put her hands through her hair. "is it about last night?" he said turning her to face him. "Nick I have a flight to catch in one hour" "oh no you don't" he said as he backed her against the desk. "you're going to tell me why" "let me see, interrogation, holding me against my will" "I know there has to be a crime in there somewhere" "I don't owe you anything Nick" "you OWE me an explanation if your leaving has to do with me!" "Damn it!" "alright, it has to do with you, myself and Jonathan" "I NEED to get away to clear my head" "the company needs you Jennifer" he said looking into her eyes. "no" "the company needs YOU" "I don't want the damn company Jennifer!" "I want you" he said taking his hand to her face and pulling her in for a kiss. He couldn't believe those words came from his mouth. He knew it wasn't right wanting her but all he could think about was her. She invaded his every waking thought and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Laura said as she walked in with documents for Nick to sign. "You can leave those on my desk" he said, quickly separating himself from Jennifer. "No need, I was just on my way out" Jennifer said as she grabbed her keys and purse. She was so thankful for the interruption. She could feel her shelf once again loosing control. Throwing the papers on the desk he took off after her. Leaving Laura standing there still embarrassed. "Jennifer" he said putting his hand into the elevator door causing them to open. "I'm sorry Jennifer" he said stepping into the elevator. "I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable" he said putting his hands on his head. "Then what the hell was that all about in the office!?" "I was desperate to keep you here" he said stepping in front of her to look into her eyes. "Am I a conquest?" "You figure you have everything else of Jonathan's so why not his wife?!" She said walking towards the door. "That's not fair Jennifer, I NEVER thought of you as a conquest!" he said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "What's not fair is that you're here and Jonathan's not!" she said as she pushed Nick out of her way. Jennifer couldn't figure out who she was more mad at, herself or Nick. She knew she had feelings for Nick but love….she knew she needed Nick especially where Hart Industry was concerned and he had been there whenever she needed him. "Please Rose, I know Jennifer's there, I really need to talk to her" "I'm sorry Nick" "she's not taking any calls" "DAMN it!" he said as he hung up the phone for the fifth time. Pouring himself a drink he resigned from trying to contact Jennifer tonight. He had just sat down when his phone rang. "Jennifer" he said. "No, it's Gregg" "what do you want?" "and it's nice to hear from you to" Gregg said with attitude. "Look I know this isn't a social call so why don't you just tell me what you want so I can get back to my drink" "it's about Jonathan" Gregg said with some apprehension. "what about Jonathan" "he's starting to have some recall"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" "Gregg, you guys are the professionals." "I thought you were handling all this on your end" Nick said taking a drink. " we are handling it, I just thought I would update you on his status" " how much longer Gregg?" "I don't like lying to Jennifer" "she's a wonderful and amazing woman" "Are you falling for her?" Gregg said with some amazement. "Keep your distance Nick, it won't be good when this is over and done. "It's to late, I all ready fell" he said drinking down his last swallow. "Don't you loose control on us now Nick" "you're the one who contacted us for help with Frank" "we are working as fast as we can to nail his ass to the wall" Gregg said. "I just don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade" Nick said pouring himself another drink. "You don't have a choice Nick" "Frank is good on his promises" "you think I don't know that!" Nick said slamming his glass on the table. "Not one day passes that I don't wish I had never heard of that family!" " the only thing I've never regretted was having Chelsea in my life" "Chase is all I have left and I will do ANYTHING to protect him" Nick said picking up a picture of Chase. "Just keep your head in the game Nick" "hopefully it won't be much longer" "I have to go now, I'll be in contact" Holding Chases picture Nick picked up his glass and threw it across the room causing it to shatter. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago" he said as he looked out his window. Jennifer made her way through downtown traffic. Her mind was a blur with thoughts of him and her and Jonathan. Still not knowing what she would say to him once she saw him. She knew it wasn't right to leave town without apologizing. As she was parking she noticed a couple walking and holding hands as she watched them she wondered if that part of her life was over with for good. Jonathan completed her and now all that was left was a void. Sure she could go on living but she would always have that void in her life. As Jennifer approached his door she was still unsure of what she would say. Taking a deep breath she knocked. "Jennifer" Nick said very surprised to see her. "what brings you over here?" he said as he watched her have a seat on the couch. " I need to apologize for yesterday" "I said some harsh things to you" "I know that you have always been there for me whenever I needed you" "Jennifer, I know you are hurting and I can understand that" "no apologies are necessary" "yes it is necessary Nick" she said getting up from the couch. "you have been invaluable to me in so many ways" she said taking in the view of the ocean from his window. "I'm leaving town Nick, today, as a matter of fact" "I didn't want to leave without apologizing to you first" "Jennifer, please don't leave" he said coming over to the window.


	6. Chapter 6

As she heard his words she felt the sting of tears on her cheek. As she turned he took her face in his hands and gently wiped them away with his thumbs. Looking in his eyes she could feel her resolve slipping away. All the loneliness and pain from the last few months had taken their toll on her emotions. "Nick" was all she managed to say before his lips were covering hers. She felt when he picked her up but her wanting and needing took control of her body and senses. Placing her on the bed, he undid one button at a time followed by kisses down her neck. As he undid the third button he came upon the necklace picking it up, he read the inscription. Jennifer flinched as she felt him pick it up, bringing her back to reality. Holding it in his hands he looked up at Jennifer with soulful eyes full of emotion. Letting the necklace go and without saying a word he got up off the bed and walked out of the room. Jennifer lay there not knowing whether to go to him or just walk out quietly. Jennifer got up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she turned. Her shirt still unbuttoned, she saw it. Putting her hand over it, slowly releasing it she began to button her shirt back up. Hearing the lock turn on the door Nick turned to see her leaving, "Jennifer" she turned to see him standing there shirt unbuttoned and a drink in his hand looking as though he hadn't slept in days. "I loved him you know" he said as she was about ready to walk out. Letting go of the knob she turned to look at him. "Jonathan was like a brother to me, the only one who ever believed in me" "I was fresh out of prison with a son who barely knew me" "I took some business classes while I was in there and when I was released, I was introduced to Jonathan through my instructor" "Why did you go to prison?" Jennifer said coming over to the bar to pour herself a drink. "For killing a man" Nick said looking Jennifer in the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer looked at Nick with disbelief in her eyes. "I didn't commit the crime but I did do the time" he said pouring himself another drink. "I took the rap for Frank" "Frank"? "Frank Trivolli" Nick said keeping his eyes on his drink. "The" "Frank Trivolli"? Jennifer asked pouring herself another drink. "Why in the hell would you take the rap for Frank Trivolli"? "My god Nick! The man is a mobster"! "Did you even know his daughter was gunned down by a rival family?! "Chelsea" "her name was Chelsea" he said walking over to her picture. Picking it up he handed it to Jennifer. "Your Chelsea was Chelsea Trivolli?" She said looking at her picture. "Oh my God" "Why didn't you tell me?" She said looking at him. "I did an article on her death" "You and about a thousand other journalist's" "Chelsea wasn't anything like Frank" "she cared about people, life but most of all she loved with her whole heart" he said taking her picture and placing it carefully back in it's place. "she wanted out of the family and business, she wanted a new life especially after Chase was born" "Death is the only way out of that family" he said choking on his words. Jennifer could feel his pain behind his words. "I met Frank as a kid on the streets" he said as he put his hands through his wavy hair. "I never knew my father, he was long gone before I was even born" "my mother was an addict" "I was taking care of myself by the time I could walk and talk." Jennifer had so many questions going through her journalistic mind but she knew he needed to vent right now. "Frank accepted me into the family, treated me like a son." "There was nothing I wouldn't do for him or the family" "Chelsea was never involved in the family business, I would see her now and then at family gatherings" "one night at Franks many parties we struck up a conversation that lasted hours and as they say the rest is history" "we married a year later with Franks blessing of course, eleven months later Chase was born"


End file.
